Amor Secreto
by Faby Andley
Summary: Los pensamientos de un hombre enamorado ¿sera correspondido?


Chicas preciosas aquí les dejo un mini fic con el buen George. Esto es cumpliendo con la ruleta de personajes para el grupo de las Brujitas…dedicado a todas ustedes con todo mi cariño. En especial a Chiquita Andrew por su gran apoyo TQM amiga!

**Amor Secreto**

No puedo creer que este aquí, impaciente por verla llegar…Su pelo rubio brillaba como el sol esta mañana, recuerdo la forma en la que sonreía ¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo enamorarse de mí? Tuve que ingeniármelas para poder salir de la Villa, nadie debe de saber que esta noche me veré con ella, si sus padres lo supieran no dudo en que harían todo por separarnos, yo no soy más que un protegido de su poderosa familia. Su padre me conoció cuando era un ladronzuelo mas de las calles de Francia, recuerdo cuan avergonzado estaba ante él, era la primera vez que recurría a un método tan bajo para alimentarme.

Había huido de la casa hogar en donde vivía, pensaba que las calles eran mucho mejor que aquel lugar, al menos ya nadie me maltrataría, pero estaba muy equivocado, en aquel lugar al menos tenía una cama en la cual dormir y no pasaba hambre, aunque debo admitir que la comida era pésima. Pero mi errónea decisión me llevo a conocerlo a él, a ese hombre que cambio mi vida y me dio la oportunidad de ser un hombre de bien, jamás he podido verlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, él me trajo a mi ángel.

La primera vez que la vi estaba tan hermosa y era tan solo una niña, la forma en la que me miro me dijo que sin duda se convertiría en alguien muy importante para mí. En ocasiones me siento como un traidor, debería de ser un poco más leal con él, después de todo si hoy soy un hombre de provecho, ha sido gracias a su buen corazón, ése corazón que sin duda le heredo mi hermosa novia…Mi novia, no puedo evitar que mi pecho se hinche de orgullo al tan solo pensar en esas dos sencillas palabras…Palabras que encierran demasiado significado.

Pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos hasta que un día con lagrimas en los ojos me confió lo que su madre le había dicho, se iría a un prestigioso colegio de Londres, mi corazón se encogió al escucharla pero como un buen caballero lo único que hice fue regalarle una enorme sonrisa para desearle lo mejor cuando en realidad lo que quería era tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarla fuerte contra mi pecho. Ella bajo la mirada dentro de mi pensé que estaba decepcionada de mi reacción, pero en seguida se compuso y se echo a correr por el enorme jardín de Lakewood después de rétarme a una carrera, de nada me servia aquel reto yo siempre le dejaba ganar. Para mí no existía dicha más infinita que verla reír de aquella manera, se dejo caer sobre la hierba demasiado agitada, yo sabía que algo no andaba bien con su corazón así que apresurando el paso me recosté junto a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio muy juntos, ella tomo mi mano…Se que quería decirme algo pero la agitación se lo impedía, volteó a verme y me regalo una dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas encendidas acentuaban el color de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su aliento estaba tan cerca de mí, el aroma de su pelo llego a mis sentidos, cerré los ojos desviando mis pupilas de su rostro, no podía mirarla si lo hacia ella se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en mi interior. Lentamente fue soltando mi mano se giro un poco para ponerse de pie, me sentí un miserable, quizá ella pensaba que no me sentía cómodo en su presencia, pero la realidad era que estaba muerto de miedo.

Ese miedo me paralizaba y me estaba volviendo loco ¿Cómo podía yo aspirar a su amor? No era nadie, solo un simple protegido, ella merecía lo mejor del mundo, aunque me partiera el alma reconocerlo, jamás estaría a la altura de su posición, tenía que dejar ir mis ilusiones, matar de golpe ese amor. Quizá la distancia lo conseguiría, tal vez el tiempo seria buen consejero y podría arrancar de mi corazón aquel absurdo sentimiento, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Nunca podría amar de la forma en la que la amaba a ella.

Ella era dulce, alegre y a la vez lucia tan frágil, su cuerpo menudo y delicado, su piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, pero sobre todo esos hermosos ojos que me miraban de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho jamás. Se veía tan linda con su vestido de verano azul cielo, el viento empezó a soplar, su cabello rubio se mecía a capricho de aquel aire cálido, me acerque con cautela, me seguía pareciendo una aparición divina, siempre seria mi ángel aunque quizá ella nunca lo supiera. La tome por los hombros pero ella se negaba a regalarme la luz de su mirada, ni en mi mas locas fantasías imagine lo que en seguida ocurriría.

Su voz se escucho débil pero segura "¿Acaso nunca tendrás el valor de decirme lo que sientes?" Di un paso hacia atrás asustado ¿Era yo tan trasparente? No supe que decir, me quede inmóvil sin dejar de sujetarla con la fuerza suficiente para que no saliera huyendo. Quería decirle mil cosas pero no podía, sentía que si lo hacía me iba a echar a llorar, suplicándole que no se marchara, que mi vida sin ella no seria igual. Se giro sin soltarse de mi agarre, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Cerré los ojos buscando dentro de mi algo de valor para decirle lo que sin duda estaba esperando escuchar.

"Mañana me iré a Londres" Prosiguió buscando mi mirada, pero yo baje el rostro con pena, ella no se dio por vencida y continuo "Si no me amas solo tienes que decirlo…Entonces yo podre tratar de olvidar" Su voz ahora estaba débil como si estuviera a punto de llorar, me sentí un canalla por permanecer en silencio. Sabía que ese silencio la estaba lastimando, así que tome un poco de aire y tomando un poco de valor por fin la cobije entre mis brazos, besé sus cabellos y totalmente conmovido le dije "¿De verdad necesitas oírlo?" Ella asintió mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, me separe un poco para observar aquel rostro que tanto amaba y con una tímida sonrisa lo dije muy quedito "Te amo"

Su llanto broto con mucha más fuerza, se aferro a mi cuerpo sin decir palabra, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quería decirle demasiadas cosas pero aun no podía pronunciar palabra ¡Ella sentía lo mismo! Ya no existían razones para tener más miedo, el saberme correspondido por ella me daría la fuerza necesaria para luchar, nada me importaba más que verla dichosa, sabía lo que sucedía con ella, siempre escuche a su padre preocupado ¿Si tan solo me atreviera a decírselo! Era algo arriesgado lo sé, pero si al menos lo intentara.

"George" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su dulce voz "Se lo he dicho a mi madre" Al escuchar esa confesión por poco y me quedo sin respiración ¿Esa era la razón por la que se marchaba? "Pero no te asustes-sonrió divertida-No es por eso que me voy a Londres, es mi padre el que se ha empeñado en que debo convertirme en una dama" Me separe un poco sin soltarla de mi abrazo "Me echara ¿no es cierto?"Ella en seguida rio con fuerza al escuchar mi pregunta, me sentí el más grande de los tontos ¿Acaso Rose se estaba burlando de mi?

Meneo la cabeza mientras yo la observaba con atención "Solo me iré un año George pero volveré, me esperaras ¿Cierto?" Yo solo asentí mientras lentamente buscaba sus labios, la bese suavemente con mucho cuidado, espere por mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo así que tenía que ser un beso perfecto, sé que lo fue por la forma en la que ella correspondió. El día que se marcho antes de subir al coche me dio un guiño, que solo los dos podíamos entender. Fue muy triste verla partir pero lo más difícil fue poder seguir cada día sin su presencia, ella era el sol que iluminaba mis días.

Estaba distraído, ausente y sé que muchas veces hasta estaba de mal humor, pero era algo inevitable sentir aquel desmedido miedo de perderla. Cuando mi esperanza estaba a punto de morir, recibí su carta que más que eso era una promesa de amor. Estaba igual que yo, desesperada por volverme a ver así que le pidió a su padre pasar ese verano en la Villa. Sé que quizá su madre tuvo que ver para que Sir. William accediera a la petición de su única hija, al terminar de leer aquellas líneas quise saltar de dicha, no sería demasiado tiempo como ambos lo habíamos supuesto.

Verla llegar esta mañana fue lo más maravilloso que pudo sucederme después de toda la angustia de los días pasados, estrecharla entre mis brazos una vez mas fue reconfortante ,su delicioso perfume inundo mis sentidos, no pude resistir por demasiado tiempo sin probar sus labios, así que la bese con toda la pasión que estaba contenida dentro de mí y ella correspondió a aquel beso de una forma demasiado intensa, asustados por aquel fuego que nos estaba quemando por dentro nos separamos de inmediato.

"Te amo George" Murmuro bajando el rostro "Mi padre dará una cena esta noche, quiere que conozca a algunos pretendientes" Toda la gloria que sentí al escuchar que me amaba se convirtió en un doloroso infierno al escuchar que mi más grande pesadilla, estaba por convertirse en realidad. Desesperado me pase una mano por el cabello y me separe de ella para darle la espalda, no quería que me viera llorar. Ella se acerco a mi buscando mi rostro, entonces vi su enorme sonrisa y ese brillo de su mirada, típico de un niño que estaba a punto de hacer una enorme travesura.

"¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate George?" Pregunto mientras yo la observaba confundido aquella pregunta no tenía sentido, así que sin saber a qué se refería con cautela asentí, ella soltó una carcajada y acaricio mi cabello, fue cuando comprendí que aunque no fuera lo mejor para ella la amaba lo suficiente como para desear verla sonreír de aquella manera cada día de mi vida, pero yo no solo quería verla a lo lejos, no quería verla ser feliz con alguien más, yo quería ser la causa de aquella felicidad. Así que tomando valor e ignorando todos mis prejuicios, aspiré profundo tomando su mano, mi corazón latía frenéticamente "Huyamos" Ella abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida, me estaba arriesgando a ser rechazado, lo sabia pero eso era mejor a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Ella soltó un suspiro apretando mi mano con fuerza, en seguida comenzó a llorar y me sentí un miserable, sabía que eso no era una solución, pero de momento era la única forma de que lo nuestro fuera posible. Entendería si ella se negaba después de todo ¿Quién era yo? No podía pedirle que renunciara a esa vida de lujos por nada más que un amor desmesurado y sincero, la balanza no estaba a mi favor, lo sabía. Traté de zafarme de su mano y salir corriendo, mi atrevimiento había ido muy lejos, pero ella no me dejo marcharme.

"Quiero que sea esta noche" Hablo ella algo conmovida "Nos casaremos, mi madre firmo el consentimiento" No sabía si llorar o reír, así que solo la tome en mis brazos y la sujete con fuerza a mi cuerpo ,recordé su extraña pregunta y no pude evitar preguntar "¿Por qué preguntaste lo del pastel de chocolate?"Ella me miro con ternura "Porque me temo que es lo único que se cocinar" respondió encogiéndose de hombros y entonces reí entre lagrimas, mi felicidad estaba muy cerca y a la vez parecía tan lejana.

La cena está a punto de comenzar, he visto desfilar un sinfín de lujosos autos por los corredores de la Villa, pero no siento temor, se que ella eligió al hombre que mas la ama en el mundo entero, ese solo puedo ser yo. Al fin mis ojos la ven aparecer entre la obscuridad del jardín, mis brazos ansiosos la esperan. Una nueva vida empieza para ambos, no puedo asegurar que la adversidad no nos va a tocar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que mi amor por ella jamás se extinguirá y sé que el amor supera las peores adversidades en la vida.

FIN

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!

¡Saludos y Bendiciones!


End file.
